


I Meant To Do That

by freetodream5



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Technology Hates Shane, Texting Problems, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/pseuds/freetodream5
Summary: Via Texts from Last Night: (845): i was trying to find the best way to say come over and have sex, without saying it.Now Shane has a problem. Fuck his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts), [optimusfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/gifts).



> IF YOU GOT HERE BY GOOGLING YOUR NAME TURN BACK NOW OMFG
> 
> This is fiction. Nothing to see here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fic prompted via Texts from Last Night Twitter and thanks to my wife @sly_fck and prodding from other individuals. 
> 
> Hockey season is back so so is my muse. Yay.
> 
> I did not tag certain people on purpose.

(845): i was trying to find the best way to say come over and have sex, without saying it.

****  
(OEL): Uh, is that an invitation?  
(OEL): because uh…I’ll be right over.

Shane stared at his phone like it had grown another head.

He….

Shit.

SHIT.

He’d been laying in bed, trying to off-day nap and couldn’t get comfortable and couldn’t get his mind to rest. Mike had apparently been having the same problem because not long after Shane had grabbed his phone he’d gotten a text from his favorite goalie.So he’d been lazily texting back and forth trying to figure out how to get Mike to come over. 

Now Shane had a problem.

Fuck his life

***

Max was cackling. Duke knew no good could come from that. Like...Max cackling meant some next level shit was about to go down. Usually involving him and Max and maybe Connor and Tobi.

Duke just wanted to sleep. 

“Duke! Check your phone. Oh man..check your phone” Max laughed as he came into his bedroom. Duke groaned and rolled over, clutching the pillow to his head. He knew this was a bad idea. Max had been keyed up after practice but Duke had wanted cuddles with his nap. Duke felt the bed move and knew that there would be no nap until he did what Max asked. 

“Duke, Duke! Nevermind, Just...look at my phone! Look what came across the group chat!” Max intoned again and Duke ducked his head out from under his pillow to look at his insane boyfriend. He promptly got Max’s phone in his face. He grabbed Max’s shaking hand and held it steady, blinking to focus on the text on the screen.

“The...what?” Duke choked out. 

“I KNOW RIGHT?! Like. Fuck yeah!” Max cackled again and fell on his side next to Duke. Duke released his boyfriend’s wrist and shook his head. Then he grabbed it again and looked at the replies.

“Max!” 

“What he’s offering! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t tap that!” 

Duke proceeded to show exactly which ass he wanted to tap. While telling Max exactly how he’d tap that ass. 

***  
Jakob was confused. Group chats had been interesting in juniors, but this had to take the cake.

Was this normal? Was this a thing? 

(JC): Dyl-is this normal? Is this a thing?

(DS): IDK I’m asking Max

Jakob lay back on his bed and wondered how his life at 18 had become so weird. He was tempted to go ask his roommates if what just came across his texts was normal when he heard a commotion in the hallway.

“T-shit. Yeah. Fuck right there,” That was the unmistakable voice of his sometimes- d-partner. Jakob felt a twist in his gut. Shit.

“Shhh, don’t wake the baby. God you’re so…” 

Jakob shoved his head under his pillow and prayed for sleep to come quickly. He’d never stayed with people who had sex as much as those two did, and that included the night that Tobi had come home from Calgary. 

Jakob’s phone buzzed next to his head and he grabbed it quickly, focusing on Dylan’s reply instead of the noises that were just outside his fucking room.

(DS): Max says it’s normal. Happens at least once. Gotten into your billet’s pants yet?

(JC): Fuck You

(DS): You wish. ;)

***  
(RV): Maybe tomorrow Cap. Don’t wear our goalie out.  
(LD): Merci, but no. Night Cap  
(AG): OH man I thought this was something only Segs & Benn did. Ha!  
(Stoner): *crying laughing emoji*  
(MH): *crying laughing emoji* *times 100*  
(JM): Damn it I lost the bet! Thanks Cap!

Shane really wanted to turn off his phone. God he was going to get chirped for days. He scrolled back up to the top of the replies from the guys and re-read the initial reply. Opening his texts to Mike he copied it and hit send.

(SD): (OEL): Uh, is that an invitation?  
(SD): (OEL): because uh…I’ll be right over.  
(SD): wanna join? BC I know you saw the group text. Olie replied to me personally, so no one knows he accepted.

Shane thought carefully before sending the rest of what he had intentionally meant to send to Mike before this entire thing got started.

(SD): You should know you can always come over and take naps….and whatever. I want you here all the time. So….

Then he set his phone down and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.

(MS): Be naked when I get there. I’ll work logistics with Olie. Maybe even get on Skype for Bods. 

(SD): Use your key

**

Shane had worked two fingers into himself by the time Oliver and Mike had walked in. He’d heard the alarm disengage sometime ago but had lost time as he continued to prep himself. He knew Mike had only said be naked, but Shane wanted to be ready. 

He glanced up at the whistle that came from the doorway and groaned. Both men looked thoroughly debauched, Oliver half naked and Mike’s hair in complete disarray. 

“Fan,” Oliver whispered, leaving Mike’s side and going to the bed, climbing on. Shane pulled his fingers from his ass and grabbed Oliver with his clean hand behind his neck, pulling him into a filthy kiss. He jumped when Oliver wrapped a hand around his already leaking cock, moaning into the kiss and pulling the younger man’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it.

“Fuck, you two. Jesus. Oliver get naked, fuck.” Mikey groaned from the foot of the bed. Captain and Alternate broke away and looked to their goalie and sucked in a breath. In the time it had taken Oliver to get to the bed to start kissing Shane, Mike had gotten naked and was casually fisting his hard and leaking cock while he watched them. 

Oliver quickly slid off the bed and dropped his jeans and underwear in one go before climbing back on the bed. Shane had sat up on his elbows and watched first as Oliver got rid of his clothes and as Mike crawled up the bed. 

“What’s the play, Shane,” Mike asked, kneeling on his knees between Shane’s legs, which Shane didn’t remember splaying open. 

“Boeds?” He asked, wrapping a hand around Oliver’s strong thigh. He didn’t want to forget their fourth, even though their times together were now fleeting.

“Busy. Practice. Later though,” Oliver groaned. 

Shane nodded and then turned back to Mike. His hair looked extra ridiculous and Shane grinned at him. 

“Mike fucks me and I suck Oliver off,” Shane offered. 

“I sit on your dick while Mike fucks you,” Oliver countered. The responding groan from the older men in the room made the decision pretty evident.

It took several tries to get bodies to fit together the way that Oliver had suggested and in the end it was easier to go about things the way that Shane had wanted to begin with. 

Mike held himself still inside of Shane while Oliver moved to straddle his head. Shane licked his lips and sucked the tip of Oliver’s dick into his mouth. Pretty soon Mike started moving while Shane groaned around Oliver’s cock, sucking it as the aforementioned man moved in time with Mike’s thrusts. 

All too soon Mike’s thrusts turned erratic and he grabbed Shane’s cock, giving it a couple of good pulls before he felt Shane tighten around his cock. Mike groaned and came inside his lover, somehow finding the energy to pull on Shane’s cock until the other man came while leaning against Oliver’s back, kissing his spine. Mike could tell from the shudder under his lips that Oliver had come and leaned up to pull the other man to the side as he pulled out of Shane. They sidled up on either side of the other man, all panting with the exertion. 

“Well, that is one way to spend an off day nap,” Mike quipped and Shane couldn’t help it. He cracked up. 

He hadn’t intended to out anyone with this text. But he trusted his team. He trusted his lovers. 

Everything would be fine. 

And he got what he had wanted anyway. 

Post-sex nap cuddles. 

Being forty was awesome. Even if technology hated him.


End file.
